Użytkownik:Scraggy/Pokewart/Lista odcinków/PKF007
PKF006 | nback = Lekcja latania! | teraz = Porzucony pokemon! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Pokewart/Lista odcinków/PKF008 PKF008 | nnext = Trzecie piętro! }} | scr = PKF007.png 250px | nzwpl = Porzucony pokemon! | serjp = Pokemon : Kamień Filozoficzny | serus = Pokemon : Kamień Filozoficzny | nrus = 007 | nrjp = 007 | nrodc = 007 | dtpl = 17 lipca 2013 | anim = Scraggy | scen = Scraggy | opis = Scraggy | asdr = Scraggy | dran = Scraggy }} Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Malfoy porzuca Charmandera. *Kate i Leon znajdują go ledwo żywego na deszczu. *Charmander objawia, że zna Miotacz Płomieni. *Malfoy próbuje znowu złapać Charmandera, ale ten odbija pokeball. *Kate łapie Charmandera. Debiuty Ludzie *Poppy Pomfrey Pokemony *Audino *Sudowoodo *Skarmory Odcinek Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle szli w stronę jeziora. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy jakiejś skale. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić, Malfoy?-zapytał Crabbe - Absolutnie, Crabbe. Ten Charmander jest słabeuszem. Ja nie mam zamiaru trzymać w swojej drużynie słabeuszy.-odpowiedział Malfoy Malfoy wypuścił Charmandera z pokeballa. - Charmander, połóż się tu na skale i nie ruszaj się stąd. Potem po ciebie wrócę.-powiedział Malfoy - Char!-odparł Charmander i zgodnie z poleceniem położył się na skale Gdy Malfoy i goryle oddalili się na tyle, że zniknęli Charmanderowi z oczu, Goyle zapytał: - Malfoy, dlaczego mu powiedziałeś, żeby zaczekał i że po niego wrócisz, skoro go porzuciłeś? - Goyle, jak ty nic nie rozumiesz. Zrobiłem to dla jego dobra. Niedługo ma padać. Płomień Charmandera zgaśnie... i umrze. Stanie się po prostu to co i tak by się stało. Jest za słaby by przeżyć.-odparł Malfoy Godzinę później rzeczywiście zaczęło lać jak z cebra. Kate i Leon wracali właśnie z zielarstwa, gdy usłyszeli ciche jęki. - Co to?-zapytał Leon - Dochodzi z nad jeziora! - odpowiedziała Kate i pobiegła w stronę dźwięku Leon pobiegł za nią. Na skale w pobliżu jeziora leżał Charmander. Był cały przemoczony, a jego płomień był tak mały, że prawie zgasł. - Przecież to Charmander Malfoya!-powiedziała Kate - Jak Malfoy mógł coś takiego zrobić?-zapytał Leon Kate ostrożnie podeszła do Charmandera. Pokemon podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. - Spokojnie, Charmander. Chcę ci tylko pomóc.-powiedziała Kate Zdjęła swój płaszcz i okryła nim Charmandera, żeby ochronić jego płomień. Chciała wziąć go na ręce, ale ten zaatakował ją Żarem. - Charmander, chcę ci tylko pomóc! Zaniosę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.-powiedziała Kate Charmander odwrócił się tyłem do niej. Wyglądało na to, że nie chce opuścić skały. Nagle pojawił się Shinx Kate. Podszedł do Charmandera. - Shin shinx shin!-powiedział pokemon - Char char!-odparł Charmander - Shinx? - Char charmander char! - Shinx. - Char! - Shin shinx? - Char... Charmander zszedł ze skały i pozwolił Kate wziąć się na ręce. Razem z Leonem i Shinxem pobiegła do zamku. Nie zwalniając tempa wpadli do skrzydła szpitalnego. - Pani Pomfrey, szybko! Trzeba pomóc Charmanderowi!-powiedziała Kate - Połóż go na łóżku.-powiedziała pani Pomfrey Pielęgniarka nachyliła się nad pokemonem. - Stan krytyczny. Audino, zabieramy go na intensywną terapię.-powiedziała - Audino!-odparł Audino Gdy Audino pchając łóżko z Charmanderem wszedł do sali intensywnej terapii, pani Pomfrey zwróciła się do Kate i Leona: - Niech któreś z was pobiegnie po profesora Brocka. Będzie mi potrzebna pomoc jego Blissey. - Dobrze, pójdę po niego.-odparła Kate Pani Pomfrey weszła do sali intensywnej terapii, a Kate opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Pobiegła do gabinetu profesora Brocka, ale jego tam nie było. W klasie także go nie było. Musiał być w pokoju nauczycielskim. Natychmiast tam pobiegła. Wpadła zdyszana do pokoju i nie zwracając uwagi na innych nauczycieli zwróciła się do Brocka. - Panie profesorze, pani Pomfrey potrzebuje pomocy pańskiej Blissey! - Co się stało?-zapytał profesor natychmiast wstając z fotela - Charmander jest w krytycznym stanie. Malfoy go porzucił. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by było gdybyśmy z Leonem w porę go nie znaleźli. Jego płomień był tak mały, że jeszcze chwila i by zgasł.-odpowiedziała Gryfonka Powiedziała to celowo, mając nadzieję że Malfoy wyleci ze szkoły. - Rozumiem.-odparł Brock. -Blissey, idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Kate, profesor i Blissey pobiegli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Brock i Blissey weszli na salę intensywnej terapii. Kate i Leon obserwowali co się dzieje zza szybki. Charmander został podłączony do respiratora i ogrzany jakimś eliksirem. - Chodźmy poszukać Malfoya.-powiedziała Kate - Co chcesz mu zrobić?-zapytał Leon - Jeszcze nie wiem, ale nie będzie przyjemne.-odpowiedziała Kate - Ale chyba nie... - Nie, nie jestem taka głupia żeby walnąć w Malfoya Cruciatusem. Kate i Leon wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Mafoya i goryli spotkali w pobliżu lochów. - Jak... mogłeś... porzucić... Charmandera... i zostawić go... na deszczu?!-zapytała Kate, każde jej słowo tryskało jadem - Był słaby.-odpowiedział Malfoy - Aha, dlatego że nie chciało ci się trenować pokemona zostawiłeś go na pewną śmierć?! - Nie będę marnował czasu na trenowanie słabeuszy. Kazałem mu zostać na tej skale, żeby deszcz zrobił to co i tak by się stało. Charmander i tak by umarł. Takie słabeusze jak on nie mają prawa bytu. - Podła świnia! Mam nadzieję, że cię za to wyrzucą. Nauczyciele już wiedzą co zrobiłeś. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego zobaczyć co z Charmanderem. Kate i Leon wrócili do skrzydła szpitalnego. Charmander miał się już lepiej. Minęło kilka dni, a wciąż Malfoy wciąż był w szkole. - Panie profesorze, co Malfoy robi jeszcze w szkole? Chyba poinformowano pana, że porzucił Charmandera, prawda?-zapytała Kate Dumbledore'a któregoś dnia - Wiem o tym.-odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore - To dlaczego jeszcze go pan nie wyrzucił? - Nie widzę podstaw by to uczynić. - Nie widzi pan podstaw? On nie tylko porzucił Charmandera! On kazał mu zostać na skale, żeby umarł na deszczu! Okłamał go, że po niego wróci! Gdy go przyniosłam do skrzydła szpitalnego był w krytycznym stanie! Niech pan zapyta panią Pomfrey albo profesora Brocka! Kate zdenerwowała postawa dyrektora. - Cóż, to tylko jedenastoletni chłopiec. Nie jego wina, że nie potrafi ujrzeć w pokemonie przyjaciela i jego siły, która czasem jest ukryta głęboko i trzeba ją wydobyć. - I to ma usprawiedliwiać zostawienie go na śmierć? - Nie, tego nic nie usprawiedliwi. - A jednak nie zamierza pan wylać Malfoya. - Nie, nie zamierzam. - Jak może pan żyć ze świadomością, że po pana szkole chodzi sobie morderca?! - Pan Malfoy nie jest mordercą. Nikogo nie zabił. - ALE ZOSTAWIŁ NA PEWNĄ ŚMIERĆ CHARMANDERA!!! JAKBYM JA WRZUCIŁA MALFOYA DO RZEKI PEŁNEJ KROKODYLI, ŻEBY GO ZABIŁY I KTOŚ GO URATUJE TO NIE PONIOSŁABYM ŻADNYCH KONSEKWENCJI BO NIE UMARŁ?!!! Kate całkowicie została wytraćona z równowagi. - Zapewniam cię, Kate, że pan Malfoy poniesie konsekwencje. - Jakie? - Odebrałem Slytherinowi 50 punktów, a pan Malfoy ma w każdą sobotę do końca miesiąca szlaban u Snape'a. - U Snape'a? - Jest opiekunem jego domu. - Równie dobrze mógłby pan wysłać Malfoya na wakacje last minute! Jest pupilkiem Snape'a! Założę się, że na tym "szlabanach" nie będzie nic musiał robić i tylko będzie się obijał! - Zapewniam cię, że Malfoy nie będzie się obijał na szlabanie. Idź do skrzydła szpitalnego. Charmander cię potrzebuje. Kate przez chwilę gapiła się na oddalającego się profesora. - Czy on właśnie zasugerował, że powinnam przygarnąć Charmandera?-zapytała - Chyba tak.-odpowiedział Leon Wrócili do skrzydła szpitalnego. Następnego dnia Charmander odzyskał siły i pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że może już opuścić skrzydło szpitalne. Pokemon wyszedł z Centrum Pokemon razem z Kate, Leonem i Shinxem. Charmander stanął nie wiedząc co robić. Kate kucnęła przed nim. - Słuchaj, Charmander, jeśli chcesz możesz zostać ze mną.-Kate wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę - Cha? Char! Char...-Charmander uronił łzę i pobiegł przed siebie Kate, Leon i Shinx pobiegli za nim. - Charmander zaczekaj!-zawołała za nim Kate - On chyba nadal myśli, że Malfoy po niego wróci.-stwierdził Leon Charmander wrócił na skałę, na której go znaleźli. Shinx zaczął z nim rozmawiać, prawdopodobnie próbując mu wytłumaczyć, że Malfoy go porzucił. Bezskutecznie. Nagle w oddali zobaczyli Błysko Działo. Pobiegli w tamtą stronę. Dziki Skarmory atakował Alexa i jego Sudowoodo. - Sudowoodo Naśladowanie!-powiedział Wood - Pomogę ci! Shinx, Kieł Pioruna!-powiedziała Kate - Naprzód Oshawott! Wodna Broń!-powiedział Leon Ataki były jednak nieskuteczne na Skarmory'ego, który był rozwścieczony. - Sudowoodo Fałszywe Fzy! Fałszywe łzy skołowały Skarmory'ego, co pozwoliło Sudowoodo zaatakować go Biczem, ale Skarmory szybko odpowiedział Stalowym Skrzydłem. - Shinx, Akcja!-poleciła Kate Skarmory odpowiedział Kolcami. Shinx był niezdolny do walki. Kate wzięła swojego startera na ręce. Zobaczyła, że ku nim biegnie Charmander. - Charmander?-zdziwiła się Kate Ognisty pokemon zaatakował Skarmory'ego Miotaczem Płomieni tak potężnym, że wyleciał za horyzont. - Wow! Charmander to było niesamowite!-pochwaliła go Kate - Szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że może złapię tego Skarmory'ego, ale i tak dzięki za pomoc. -Wracaj Sudowoodo. Gdy Wood oddalił się pojawili się Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle. Ten pierwszy rzucił w Charmandera pokeballem lecz ten odbił go ogonem. - Co?-zapytał Malfoy z głupią miną Charmander podszedł do Kate i przytulił się do niej. - Charmander jest teraz mój, Malfoy.-odpowiedziała Kate. -Prawda Charmander?-zapytała pokemona - Char! - odpowiedział Charmander - Pokeball idź! - powiedziała Kate Pokeball schwytał Charmandera, pokiwał się przez chwilę i przestał. - Chciałeś mieć z powrotem Charmandera bo jednym Miotaczem Płomieni pokonał Skarmory'ego, co Malfoy? Nie martw się. Jeszcze nie raz będziesz tego żałował. Dopilnuję tego.-powiedziała Kate - Crabbe, Goyle, idziemy!-powiedział Malfoy Ślizgoni poszli w stronę zamku. Kate i Leon zanieśli Shinxa do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie wyzdrowiał po półgodzinie. Następnie wrócili do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. CDN